versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Renekton
Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands, is a playable Champion in League of Legends. Background Renekton is a terrifying, rage-fueled Ascended being from the scorched deserts of Shurima. Once, he was his empire's most esteemed warrior, leading the armies of Shurima to countless victories. However, after the empire's fall, Renekton was entombed beneath the sands, and slowly, as the world turned and changed, he succumbed to insanity. Now free once more, he is utterly consumed with finding and killing his brother, Nasus, who he blames, in his madness, for the centuries he spent in darkness. Stats Attack Potency: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (Comparable to Targonian Aspects, such as Pantheon and Zoe. Fought Xerath for thousands of years. Comparable to Nasus, his brother.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Pantheon.) Durability: At least Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (Scaled from AP.) Hax: Natural Immortality Intelligence: Above Average, although driven to madness (Used to be a skilled general for the Shuriman military, experienced with a blade and in leading his troops into battle. However, following his battle with Xerath, his insanity took over, likely limiting his strategic thinking. Stamina: Possibly Limitless (Fought Xerath for thousands of years non-stop.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Techniques *'Healing Factor:' Regenerated eon-old wounds and sealed the holes in his flesh. Nasus' healing factor was capable of fixing his shattered arm in a few seconds, and soon did the same with his two broken legs and spine, and due to Renekton's battle-focused nature, his healing factor should be superior. *'Enhanced Senses:' Possessing the physiology of a crocodile, Renekton possesses increased night vision and superior senses of smell and hearing. Nasus is capable of sensing magic, heard hundreds of conversations from the top of a temple building, saw a five-hundred man army marching from beyond the horizon and was capable of identifying their weapons and felt individual grains of sand beneath his feet. *'Reign of Anger:' Passive Ability. Renekton's Mana Bar is replaced by a Fury Bar. Gains Fury for each attack he lands. Fury is used to empower Renekton's other attacks, making them deal more damage and have a bonus effect. While below half health, Renekton gains more Fury from all sources. *'Cull the Meek:' Renekton spins his blade around himself, damaging all enemies surrounding him. Renekton heals for a portion of the damage dealt. When above 50 Fury, the damage dealt and healing received are increased. *'Ruthless Predator:' Renekton strikes his target twice and stuns them for 3/4 of a second. When above 50 Fury, Renekton strikes thrice and stuns the enemy for 1.5 seconds. *'Slice and Dice:' Renekton dashes forward, damaging enemies along the way. Upon hitting an enemy with the first dash (Slice), he can immediately perform a second one (Dice). When above 50 Fury, the second dash (Dice) deals more damage and reduces Armor of the target for 4 seconds. *'Dominus:' Ultimate Ability. Renekton transforms into the Tyrant form, growing in size, gaining additional health, automatic Fury generation and greater reach with his abilities and attacks. Renekton surrounds himself with dark magic, dealing constant damage to nearby enemies. Lasts 15 seconds in-game, though has no such limit in lore. Equipment *'Crescent Axe:' An unnamed heavy weapon. Normally would be two-handed, but is reduced to a one-handed weapon due to Renekton's strength. Originally a crescent-bladed axe with a handle, wielded by a warrior-king of Icathia before Renekton destroyed his army and broke his weapon, taking it as a trophy. References the Alligator from the manga "Jackals" and / or the Bat'leth from Star Trek. Minor Feats Speed/Reactions *Likely comparable to Nasus who can move at speeds that make him appear like a blur to ordinary men. Skill/Intelligence *Was a fearsome general of Shurima, respected by both his nation as well as the enemy. *Survived the influence of the Sun Disc and became an Ascended alongside Nasus. *After being exposed to the Sun Disc's power, his legend only grew, even if he became much crueler as a result. *Saved the life of Azir's father, the emperor of Shurima at the time, slaying his would-be assassins. *Renekton and Nasus were the only warriors capable of facing Brand, a living World Rune. *Stalemated Xerath alongside Nasus before the latter locked the two in the Tomb of the Emperors. *Fought Xerath for thousands of years, keeping him from escaping, all the while the magus caused Renekton to go insane and turn on his brother. Weaknesses *Completely insane. **Was lead to believe by Xerath that Nasus locked them in the Tomb of the Emperors on purpose, jealous of his successes, resulting in Renekton seeking revenge on his brother. **His mind was twisted beyond repair, limiting any reasonable or strategic thinking. *Lack of ranged options. Sources *League of Legends Wiki (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Riot Games Category:League of Legends Category:Demigods Category:Axe Users Category:Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Soldiers Category:Healing Users Category:Animals